Tiny Trouble
by Angel-SUPREME
Summary: As a ploy to teach Jin a lesson, Hwoarang is turned into a child and made into Jin's responsibility. If he can't learn to be more responsible before time is up, something awful might happen. It won't be easy. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

The main building of the Mishima Zaibatsu, located in central Tokyo. It was a large building, hard to miss, easy to get lost in. You could run into the front lobby, go up the elevator, and immediately be lost on some floor whose usefulness was debatable. Of course, a lot of rooms had unsure uses now that they were renovating. Even the top floor, which was used for the owner of the Zaibatsu, had a few danger zones. This owner, being none other than Jin, had enough stress going on as it was, having to watch out for places taped off with yellow was just like adding sunlight to a migraine.

At some point, Jin decided to just stay at his desk all day and have lunch brought to him. The original idea was that he needed to get out more, because he had the complexion of chalk, as Asuka put it. Bent on making him believe they were cousins, she took it upon herself to point out his shortcomings. Nina would usually be the one fetching him lunch, despite how outrageous the order would be. Unbeknown to most, Jin ate like a sumo wrestler. Especially when he was depressed, which was most of the time.

On this particular day, while Nina was on her way into the building, having the other, more faceless servants carry the mounds of food, she came across a boy standing in front of the building. He was looking up at the glass doors with something like wonder, and was holding a note in his hands. Nina came closer and tapped his shoulder, crouching. The boy turned carefully.

"Hello." Nina said, in the most mother-like voice she could manage. "Are you lost?"

The boy struck her as oddly familiar, but she couldn't place exactly who he reminded her of. Someone she'd seen in the tournament, maybe? This could be their kid, it was a small world, after all.

He shook his head. "This is the..." Stopping, he looked down at the note. "Mishima...Zaibatsu...right?"

The words Mishima and Zaibatsu were mangled into words almost unrecognizable, but Nina got the gist of it.

"Yes, actually. Did someone send you?"

The boy didn't answer, he simply held out the note. Nina took it carefully and read.

_'This is sure to teach you a lesson in responsibility. The further away this child is from you, Jin Kazama, the weaker he will get, until he finally withers away. If you look closely, he's someone you are quite familiar with. He will only return to normal on the sunset of Sunday. That is, if you've learned your lesson.'_

_~Z_

Nina immediately looked back to the child. He was staring at her curiously.

"What does it say? The lady told me I wasn't allowed to read it."

The blond woman was completely speechless. She stood, then grabbed the boy's hand and walked him briskly into the building. He was literally yanked into the elevator. But on the way to the top floor, he looked out of the back, taking in all of the sights through the glass. Until she pulled him away once more. The other faceless servants had already brought the food up on trays, and were setting a few things up around them, Nina gave them all a look, then focused on Jin.

The raven hair, on the other hand, was focused on the child she had with her.

"Nina, I didn't know you had a-"

"He's not mine, sir." She came forward and put the note on his desk. "Actually, for the time being, it looks like he's yours."

Jin read over the note, then again, before throwing it to the side. "This doesn't affect me at all." He said simply. The non-important ones that were once in the room had made their way out.

"Put him back outside, who knows what kind of diseases he might have."

Nina nodded and proceeded to pull him back towards the elevator. But not before he could yank his arm away.

"You're a huge jerkface!" The boy yelled boldly. "It's things like this that come back to kick you in the butt! The way I will when I get over there!"

When he was about to take the first step over, Nina grabbed him and lifted him from the ground. Despite how much he struggled, he was trapped. Jin chuckled.

"You're like a lit flame, aren't you? I find that an interesting trait for younger ones to have."

"Why don't you watch this 'younger one' beat your face in!"

"What's your name, stray?"

"What's it to ya?" He calmed slightly, and stopped struggling.

"I want to know before I kick you out and forget it forever." Jin smirked.

"Fine!" The boy growled. "It's Hwoarang! H-W-O-A-R-A-N-G! And don't you forget it!"

For once, Jin was speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

"That doesn't make any sense..."

Jin mumbled, covering his eyes with the palm of his hand. The red-head was enough of a headache as an adult, but as a child, he already seemed like an absolute hell-raiser. In the silence of the moment, he began squirming around once more, giving Nina no choice but to put him in a chokehold. Jin moved his hand, hoping that maybe the entire scene would just disappear.

"...I haven't changed my mind. Put him back outside before we get fleas."

"Yes sir."

Still holding Hwoarang in a chokehold, she turned and stepped back into the elevator. The red-head gave up when they were close to the first floor. Just as quickly as when she'd come in, Nina walked him back outside and set him on the pavement.

"Go play in the street." She added, not so warmly.

Hwoarang stood where he was, staring until she disappeared further into the building. Only a few minutes later did a crowd start to form.

Eddy, who was surveying the view of the city from the window of Jin's office, noticed this first. He squinted to see what everyone was gathering around, noticing only after the cellphones were brought out.

"Um...sir?"

Jin turned his chair in the window's direction.

"What is it? Did someone spontaneously combust again? Or is it one of Lars' lackeys?"

"No, the first one was close. You might have to see this one on your own."

With a slight sigh, Jin stood and went over to the window. Eddy moved to give him his own view. It was hard to see from so far up, but he could tell that the crowd was gathered around something small that looked like it was...melting?

The raven-hair banged against the window with a frustrated noise, and then hurried to the elevator.

Outside, Hwoarang seemed to be bleeding from...everywhere. Everyone that had gathered around was too absorbed in taking pictures to think about getting help for him. His entire outfit was covered in crimson, and he would die of blood loss if this kept up.

Suddenly, Jin came through the double doors of the building, diverting everyone's attention. Once more, Hwoarang was pulled into the glass building, but this time his vision was too red for him to see anything. Jin began giving orders almost immediately.

"Someone call the servants to clean this up, get Nina to clear the crowd of people at the door, and put floors five and up on visual lockdown!"

A woman came to escort Hwoarang away.

"Make sure he doesn't have any fleas." Jin said to her solemnly.

She nodded simply.

...

It was about half an hour later when Hwoarang could be brought back into Jin's office, this time by Eddy, who was ever the father figure. Jin had taken the time to disinfect his hands, and was still wiping them off as he spoke.

"Set him in the corner. Tell him not to touch _anything_." He was still a little shocked, the note had said wither, not _bleed_.

Eddy nodded, but as soon as he let go of the Hwoarang's hand, the flame-haired boy ran across the office. He hopped up onto Jin's desk, then over the other end. All of this was to reach the large window on the other side, and once he was there, he pressed his hands against the glass. Between the crumpled papers on his desk, the laptop and stack of forms that had fallen onto the floor, and the hand prints on his window, Jin was about to lose it. His eye had to be twitching a million times a second, and the vein in his forehead looked ruptured.

Swiftly, Eddy went over to Hwoarang and placed him in the corner of the room. He was sternly told to stay put. Sensing the imminent danger, Nina rushed into the room via the stairway entrance. She put a heated towel over his face and made the most relaxing sounds she could think of. The last time Jin lost his temper a servant was put through the window, along with the first fish tank. Observing the scene, it was almost impossible for Hwoarang to keep his mouth shut.

"Are you some kind of weirdo? What are you freaking out for?"

Nina sent over a glare that could kill, effectively silencing him.

After a moment of silence Jin was back to his usual calm state. He leaned his head against the back of his chair to block out Hwoarang's presence-unsuccessfully. Hwoarang proceeded to make some kind of noise in the background, whether it was the sound of an imaginary plane, or him mumbling to the fish in the new tank. It was even more obvious when he was staring determinedly at the side of Jin's face, even across the room, the raven-hair could feel it. When he turned Hwoarang had a simple request.

"I want juice."

"..." Maybe the infamous attention span of children would save him from having to order one for him.

"...Did you hear me, butthead? I want _juice_."

"..." Jin squinted. "No."

He could almost hear the figurative wire of Hwoarang's patience snap.

In an instant, he was on him like a wild animal. Hwoarang was pulling and biting anything he could reach, as well as kicking like an angry Roger. Before anyone could get to the floor with Hwoarang's juice, he'd managed to tear a handful of hair from Jin's head.

Watching him struggle with the straw while he was still halfway in tantrum-mode could be compared to watching an angry elephant take on a defenseless tree. Jin considered helping him get the juice open, but he would most likely be stabbed for attempting to come any closer than he already was. Nina trusted he wouldn't be attacking Jin anymore, and so, left the room to them. The worst possible scenario was more tantrums, depending on which one of them had it, it was no problem.

But at some point, Hwoarang was just in serious need of a nap. This was noted when an empty juice box flew across the room and onto Jin's desk-after hitting him, of course. The child in the room had an unwavering expression of both frustration and fatigue. It would have been more helpful if there were a timer over him that read; NEXT TANTRUM IN 5...4...3...2...

A stroke of luck for Jin, yes, but cruel fate for Lars, who _happened _to be infiltrating the building. He conveniently (or _inconveniently_) appeared from the elevator and rushed into the office, becoming the target for Hwoarang's anger. He wouldn't be infiltrating buildings again any time soon with him on the loose like that.

It was Eddy's responsibility to find the unreasonably angered red-head a place to lay, then make sure he actually went to sleep. Nina went about locking Lars away, but of course, he escaped. It was then Lei's turn to appear at the most inconvenient time in the most inconvenient way. That is to say, through a window on the third floor. Two unimportant maids that happened to be tidying up there froze.

Lei ran by them without hesitating.

"FREEZE!"

Was the trademark call from Lei as he appeared on the top floor. It took the emergency steps, a few falls, and looking for his dropped gun, so he was pretty bruised up. He could tell from Jin's expression that he'd gone through his fair share of events today. He was much less sour now, after seeing Lars be attacked. So he went about telling him the charges he faced.

"You are under arrest for kidnapping!" Began the Super Cop, and then he went to his rights. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law-"

"I haven't 'kidnapped' anyone." Jin stated plainly.

"Oh?" Said Lei, as if he'd already planned everything out to be fifty steps ahead...which he had.

The Super Cop pulled a few papers from his pocket and unfolded them. Then he came forward and placed them on Jin's desk. Despite how unruly the paper was, a perfect clip kept them in order. They were papers for Hwoarang, and had a number of details on them that he figured were hidden from the public eye. Just before he could slip the paper into his desk, Lei took them back.

"That's the one you kidnapped, he's been missing for exactly 103 hours now, and you're the prime suspect. Well, now you're the _culprit_, since I've already interrogated the other suspects. So..." He pulled out his cuffs. "Please stand and put your hands behind your back, no funny business."

"Um...sir?"

The two looked towards the elevator, where a woman in the Mishima Zaibatsu issued maid outfit showed a few papers of her own.

"Mr. Kazama has certain privileges, you see." Jin was simply surprised that it wasn't Nina or Eddy pointing this out for him. "He can't be arrested while in his native land, and while you are out of your own. In other words, he's free to go."

She put the paper back down, then bowed with a polite smile.

"I will escort you out, if you wish."

Lei was completely flabbergasted. He looked from the maid, back to Jin, then once again. With a frustrated grunt which could have been translated as 'no need', he bounded up and through the window of Jin's office, off to find a way to bring him to justice. Just then, Nina came back, her hair completely unruly.

"He's awake again, sir."

Jin rubbed his temples. His headache had managed to get through with a vigor like never before.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jin arrived in the room that Hwoarang was once sleeping in, he was jumping on the bed and ordering a group of maids around. They all looked disheveled and unsure, but when Hwoarang yelled louder, they did as they were told. One of them was off to get pancakes, while the other was told to get something called 'Sannakji'. The others were given more unpredictable orders, like singing things in Korean, which none of them knew.

When he noticed Jin walk into the room, he seemed to smirk.

"I had a nap, and now I want a snack. If you don't get me one I'm going to yell." He began sounding like a completely spoiled brat.

"If you yell, _I'm_ going to throw you out of a window."

One of the maids gasped, but Hwoarang simply folded his arms, and then continued to jump.

"You wouldn't do that. You can't even catch me, butthead."

Jin, being too much of a mature adult to get in an argument with him, simply turned on his heels. He ordered the maids to do whatever he said before walking off. But, ever the instigator, Hwoarang followed closely behind. He tugged on the tails of Jin's coat and snickered.

"What's the matter? You already know you can't catch me? It's no fun if you don't try."

The raven-haired one's patience began running thin. He knew it would be unethical to simply hit Hwoarang, since he was a child now, but that was the first thought in his mind. Even his headache seemed to be laughing at his inability to control the situation.

"Oh, I get it now, you're just a huge _wimp_."

Stay calm, Jin.

"I'm a kid, and you can't even beat me."

You're the adult in this situation.

"You already look scared."

Don't do anything irrational...

"Are you going back to your office to _cry_?"

Turning quickly, Jin grabbed Hwoarang's arm, causing him to immediately let go of the coat. He looked him dead in the eyes and leaned closer.

"If you don't stop talking _right now_ I'm going to tie you up and store you in the _closet_."

Hwoarang stared at him for a moment, eyes wider than when he'd first discovered the building, and then he glared. He yanked his arm away.

"This _sucks_!"

...

Baek could all but sense Hwoarang's outburst. He was in Japan as well, because he decided to look for Hwoarang on his own. The police simply weren't doing a good enough job for him.

Turning in the direction his student would be in, Baek prepared to rescue him.

...

"They make leashes for children, don't they?"

Jin asked, as Eddy began doing anything but actually guarding him. What could happen in his own office, anyway?

"I...believe they do, sir. Why do you ask?"

Jin turned to Eddy, facing away from the newly re-organized paperwork on his desk. "I was thinking of tying that hell-bringer to a pole in here somewhere, that way I wouldn't have to worry about him."

"I'm not sure if that would hold him either, actually...sir."

Truthfully, Eddy thought the biggest ball of yarn in the world wasn't enough to tie him down. He opened his mouth to suggest something else to Jin, but just then, the elevator doors were forced open by two gloved hands. The past few hours were making Jin think of putting a _lock _on the elevator.

Baek stomped through the elevator doors, then came to Jin's desk, which was quickly guarded by Eddy. He did the logical thing for a body guard;

"What business do you have here?"

"None." Baek said curtly. "I'd just like to know why my student is here."

He looked around Eddy and at Jin, who proceeded to play dumb in front of the mentor that looked as if he wanted badly to flip a desk. Hopefully it wasn't his newly organized one.

"Your 'student' isn't here, and I don't know why you'd suggest that. Perhaps you should leave and find out where he _really _is."

At the worst possible time, the aforementioned student ran into the office, covered in duct tape. Nina came in soon after and attempted to restrain him. It occurred to her that baby-sitting actual children was not in her job description, and then, how much she was paid to do this job anyway. Hwoarang froze as soon as he noticed Baek, quieter than he'd been all day.

Baek lifted hwoarang by the arm and removed every bit of duct tape, somehow not hurting him in the process. The sound of the tape almost made Jin flinch. _Almost_.

"And just _what _were you doing?" Baek asked, putting Hwoarang down.

"I-I was being duct-tape man..."

"Nonsense! You should be training!"

Baek waited, and something seemed to occur to him suddenly. He glared back at Jin, who was trying to rub away yet another headache.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing, he's always been that annoying."

"You know what I mean!" But he didn't disagree.

"I don't know, it wasn't me. He came here like that with some little note-"

"Show me the note."

After a pause, Jin nodded to Nina, who then pulled the note from the pocket of her coat. She came over and handed it to Baek. The Tae Kwon Do master had to read over the note at least a hundred times, then seemed to come to a conclusion, nodding.

Jin sighed. "So, do you want him?"

"From the looks of it, he'll have to stay with you. Until Sunday, that is."

"_What_?"

"I know what the note says, and it sounds believable to me. Especially if it's from that _woman_."

"What woman?" Eddy asked, but Baek had already turned back to Hwoarang.

"No more duct tape, understood? And don't act like a demon while you're here. These people are nice enough to give you a room."

"Excuse me?" Jin was blatantly ignored.

Hwoarang was silently agreeing to whatever Baek told him, but it was only logical to believe he wasn't going to obey any of the rules. If it were that easy to instill things into his mind, he'd be sitting somewhere making absolutely no noise at all. Baek turned to Jin and nodded slightly before going back to the elevators and making his way out. There was a tugging feeling in the back of Jin's mind, he wasn't sure if it was another headache or the loss of his sanity. But he was sure of one thing;

He was going to need more food.


End file.
